User talk:Brambleclaw14
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brambleclaw14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 09:40, 25 August 2009 Welcome! Hi Brambleclaw! Welcome to WCWiki! --Rainwhisker 12:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello Thanks :). --Sparrowsong 14:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Of course you can! Just remember to list them on your user page, like in the rules on the main page. --Sparrowsong 14:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Brambleclaw7! Go Brambleclaw!!! I think that he deserves to be the leader... the Erins anger me... HI! Eveningswift 18:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I agree. There's no problem with Firestar, except that he needs some backbone and, you know, attack the other clans once in a while... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningshine :)']] 18:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hi, Brambleclaw, it's Leafwhisker from Warriors Wiki! Hi! :| :) :D -Leaf I'm also on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki -LeafwhiskerSoul of the Dragon Duh! Duh! Ok, but remeber i'll b mainly on warriors wikia, if u need to talk and it's about this, leave me a message to come over here and we'll talk about it!--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 17:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :D It's me in person...well you know what I mean. Thanks for everything! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:19, October 15 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Applefur, i'll remember that. and i think ur right about moving the link on to my user page.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Funny Haha you're very funny. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:42, October 16 2009 (UTC) Sure! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:17, October 16 2009 (UTC) HAI Hi Bramble just saying hi. If you are wondering who I am...me is Brightsparrow. Call me Brighteh, everyone does. -shakes paw- So...I'm guessing you like Brambleclaw? Lol. He's my favorite character, actually. Firestar not so much. Too perfect. And old. Well I guess I'll see you around the wikia. CU (copper on the periodic table) --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 02:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) GO BRAMBLES. That sounded weird He should be leader already....hence DIE FIRESTAR --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 15:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Mission Hi! U along with Rainbreath and Sparrowsong have been chosen to go on a Warrior mission. Please leave a message on my talk page to know about the mission.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Alright, what u, Sparrowsong, and Rainbreath r supposed 2 do is find out the names of Star War Chaecters on the warrior cats website. (their warrior names), please look @ my den on my talk page 4 ur assignment.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, or more or less what his name would b in the Warrior series (i would do it my self but i log on at my school and they blocked it, please read my den) u no where 2 look 4 it! Wow! ur fast! i guess that means i better get the names i wrote down up and u just keep chaecking. P.S. PLease let me know if u don't want 2 do this anymore.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) U know i was planning on doing that, thks, and i don't have school on Friday so u might get a break (that is if i can try and get the unternet computer unlocked at my house), please also note that i only have a certain amount of time and there r literally DOZENS! of names, but with ur help, i can break down a few becuz some r pretty much reapeats, like Anakin.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) All i can say is with u Whoa!--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 19:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes you are my friend Shruggy! Thanks for signing! :D Very nice! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 01:09, October 23 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm the User with the ridiculouskly long Username, FYI:not my fault (I love Princess Leia). Thks for giving me her name, now uh... ready 4 another?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) XD Could u explain what is up with that, i see it alot and i've tried to figure it out but all has failed *pretends 2 look sad*.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 11:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) The sign XD, what's up with that?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 15:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) What does it mean though? Ok, thks! Cool! i don't have a clue on who 2 mate with but u could ask snowstorm, as u can see she asked 2 b a queen so u should try her.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 14:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Snowstorm16, look 4 her sig near Rainbreath and Honeyfur (Honeyfur really needs 2 get her but over here though) Re:Where do you live Hi Bramble I live in U.A.E, Dubai but now today its halloween for me!!!!--Pebbleshine 04:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC)))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! My whole family live there but me, my parents and my brother and sister.--Pebbleshine 11:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC)PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Hi bramble Im just dropping in to ask if you can join the element warriors. I really need people top join. But if you make or choose a cat can you be or make more. This is not a role playing thing your cat will be in my book. So Please joiun PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Pebbleshine 13:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC)PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! But which Clan would you like to join. Fire clan, Air clan, Earth clan or Water clan.--Pebbleshine 11:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Happy Birthday! Happy birthday Shruggy! Yeah, it's your big day woo hoo! *blows party streamer* Sorry this is kind of late but my dad was sick and I had to take care of him instead of going on the computer... My bad! Anyway, November must be a good month because mine's in 19 days! Yeah! ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 13:31, November 11 2009 (UTC) Awwwww thanks Shruggy! That's okay, I know you have other best friends but same to you! *blushs* Birthday KittyIt’s Spottedhead! 14:22, November 11 2009 (UTC) Dude, I archived it so it wouldn't get all long. Go to User talk:Hawkfire98/Archive 1 if you wanna see my old messages. HawkfireTalk! 00:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC)